


Do You Believe?

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: 200 word drabble. Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?





	Do You Believe?

Carmilla pulled away so that Danny could catch her breath. The two vitriolic girls had been exchanging saliva for the past hour. They had been smart enough to lock the door, just in case their tiny gay came looking to make sure they hadn't killed each other yet.

They had been running around behind Laura's back for weeks now; putting up the act when she was around that they hated each other's guts. It was for the best. Their love triangle was frustrating enough as it was without their midnight romance going on.

Carm's face twisted into a slow smile, her lips pressing together before being pulled taunt so her teeth were gleaming in all their glory. She nudged her nose under the amazon's neck and purred lightly. "Hey, Xena. You believe in love at first sight?"

Danny pulled back, trying to gauge how serious her girlfriend was being. Seeing the playful glint in the vampire's eyes, her smile grew to mirror Carm’s. "No," she said plainly. She then caught fangface off guard and shoved her off the bed, pointing at the door. "Go walk by again."


End file.
